dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Nippon Noir: Keiji Y no Hanran
Nippon Noir: Keiji Y no Hanran is a 2019 Japanese drama about a detective who wakes up with amnesia and a dead body beside him. Synopsis Yusa Kiyoharu from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department is a cool-headed detective who is in charge of the investigation frontline and will do whatever it takes to achieve his objectives. One day, when he wakes up in a forest, he finds a gun in his right hand, and a dead female detective lying beside him... This woman was his superior. Did he kill her or was he set up by someone? There is a gap of several months in his memory. Yusa's buddies turn enemies overnight and he is pursued as a murder suspect. His only partner is a young boy who was the female detective's only son. Eventually, the case gets linked with the truth of the unsolved 1 billion yen heist.https://mydramalist.com/39531-nippon-noir-keiji-y-no-hanran Cast Main Characters= *Kaku Kento as Yusa Kiyoharu **Miyamoto Ryusei as Child Yusa Kiyoharu (Ep.1) |-| Supporting Characters= *Hirosue Ryoko as Usui Kaoru, a detective *Iura Arata as Saimon Kaname, a public security officer] *Kaho as Fukami Sara, a freelance writer *Kudo Asuka as Nagoshi Tokio, a detective *Hosoda Yoshihiko as Miyagi Ryoichi *Sasai Eisuke as Honjo Yuzuru, the director of Division 1 *Sugimoto Tetta as Ekuni Kosei, a veteran detective *Sasano Takashi as Fukami Kiichi, a coffee shop owner *Kitamura Kazuki as Nanbu Shusuke, MPD Director *Sakuma Yui as Honjo Serina, the daughter of Director Honjo *Tachibana Eri as Takasago Akemi, a detective *Eishin as Kishi Masaomi *Iriyama Noriko as Fukami Seira *Mikami Kensei as Igami Ryuji, a detective *Komakine Ryusuke as Kozuki Yasuhi, a detective *Yokoyama Ryo as Maezono Takashi, a detective *Aijima Kazuyuki as Nihira *Tanoi Ken as Usui Katsuki *Owada Shinya as Usui Masaaki *Ochiai Motoki as Jinnai Nagito (Ep.5) *Yamoto Yuma as Maki Mitsuru *Tagawa Shunji |-| Guest Roles= *Masuda Shuichiro as Yusa Kensaku (Ep.1) *Nishiyama Jun as Takami (Ep.2,7) *Sakumoto Takara as Ishikura Kota (Ep.2,6) *Sakurai Hijiri as the Terui Facility Manager (Ep.3) *Maekawa Yasuyuki as Fighter Tanaka (Ep.3,6-7) *Tomita Miu as Uozumi Hana (Ep.4) *Furukawa Tsuyoshi as Sunaga Ken (Ep.4) *Kato Takako as Ekuni Sonoko (Ep.4) *Hida Yasuhito as Gondo (Ep.4,6) *Buffalo Goro A as Sakuma Gen (Ep.5) *Imada Mio as Suwa Yuzuki (Ep.5) *Katayose Ryota as Kai Hayato (Ep.6) *Imai Yuki as Nishizaki Soma (Ep.6) *Hotta Mayu as Kumazawa Karen (Ep.7) *Kamio Fuju as Makabe Kakeru (Ep.7) *Fukuhara Haruka as Minakoshi Suzune (Ep.7) *Shiina Kippei as Gunji Masato (Ep.8) *Kubota Kosuke as Kazama Taketo *Suzuki Jin as Satomi Kaito (Ep.9) *Mori Nana as Horibe Runa (Ep.9) *Yanai Yumena as Yuki Misaki (Ep.9) *Kanetaka Chikara (Ep.3,4,8) *Hamao Noritaka (Ep.3,8) *Kasamatsu Sho (Ep.6) *Sakai Koichiro (Ep.7) *Yamamoto Osamu (Ep.7) *Matoba Koji (Ep.7) *Miura Kento (Ep.3,8) Soundtrack Main Article: Nippon Noir: Keiji Y no Hanran OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Your Turn to Kill" and will be followed by "Panda Judges the World" in January 2020. Related Drama *'Japan:' 3 Nen A Gumi: Ima kara Mina-san wa, Hitojichi Desu (spin-off) Gallery Nippon Noir.png|Official Poster References Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2019 Category:NTV Category:Crime Category:Investigation Category:Nippon Noir: Keiji Y no Hanran